Simbolismos
by bird in a gale
Summary: Serie de 30 drabbles sobre los Caballeros de Oro y sus vidas antes de que todo se les fuera de las manos. (6/30) [Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon, DM, y toda la bola de la orden más poderosa en general]
1. Ilusión

**01\. Ilusión**

Era como una nube.

Filamentos de plata, hilos de oro. Allí estaba su sueño real y su máximo anhelo desde hacía unos cuantos años, cubriéndolo, dándole calor y otorgándole fuerza... así como drenándola. No se arrepentía, o al menos eso se diría a sí mismo después, luego de haber meditado en ello y haber podido, con la cabeza fría, sacar sus propias conclusiones lejos de aquella nebulosa. Aquella que, de a ratos y en algunas zonas, parecía teñirse de un color algo más turbio.

Pero en el momento, dolía.

Y era real. Muy real.

Danzaba como fuego dorado a su alrededor, salvaje pero aún así, amable; demandante, exprimía cada partícula de su ser en busca de seguir creciendo, brindándole a cambio una sensación de tibieza a su piel maltratada por el sol; exigía ser liberado, pero las consecuencias habrían sido más que catastróficas.

—Suficiente —musitó el hombre de parcos gestos, observándolo desde toda su altura, aún más evidente dado que él mismo se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo—. Ya puedes parar.

¿Era aprobación o desazón lo que la voz del mayor transmitía?

¿Era alivio o decepción lo que él mismo sentía?

El niño obedeció, viéndose obligado a cerrar los ojos para obligar a su cosmos a replegarse dentro de sí. Le costó, pues era una energía mayor a la que, el Patriarca había notado, normalmente ostentaban los demás. De todos los rincones del mundo y cada uno con una motivación similar pero ciertamente diferente, cientos de niños pululaban por el Santuario por esos días sin ser realmente conscientes de que, tarde o temprano, aquel inmenso lugar de columnas de mármol y templos antiguos los acogería como su hogar definitivo o, por el contrario, los expulsaría para que nunca más volvieran a poner un pie en él. El antiguo Caballero de Aries se arrodilló y encorvó el torso, pretendiendo quedar a la misma altura del pequeño aspirante. Saga parecía ser consciente de que acababa de revelar un poder, como mínimo, mayor al que Shion se esperaba; pero a la vez, lucía inseguro, como si no supiera con certeza si ser como era estaba bien o mal.

No podía saberlo, pero con el correr de los años, aquella misma pregunta lo seguiría persiguiendo.

Notó que la ropa del gemelo estaba chamuscada en algunas zonas y que, incluso, humeaba un poco. La salvaje cabellera azul lucía reseca, como si hubiera estado expuesta al agua de mar y al sol durante mucho tiempo. Había quemaduras en su piel joven.

 _Son sólo niños._

Pero él había visto las estrellas en Star Hill, y no podía ser engañado. Tendría que protegerlo, pero a su manera. No necesitaba mayor indicio, no era menester que completara su entrenamiento aunque, por razones obvias, lo haría.

El Patriarca le sonrió, poniéndose de pie e instándole a imitarlo y luego a seguirlo por medio de una mano extendida. Y Saga de Géminis lo siguió.

 **...**

 **Nota:** sinceramente, mi objetivo con esto es escribir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza y desbloquearme para poder profundizar en otra historia. Pero encontré una tabla de 30 drabbles (no, dudo mucho que pueda completarla en 30 días, pero veremos qué sale) y quise aprovechar el mini empujón que me dio la taza extra de café.

La idea es dar breves (brevísimos, bah) pantallazos sobre la vida de los caballeros dorados _antes_ de que tuvieran lugar todos los líos que ya medio mundo conoce muy bien, por supuesto, desde lo que yo imagino. Desde mi punto de vista subjetivo (?). Así que nada, si hay alguien por ahí, espero que al menos se entretenga un rato ^^


	2. Secreto

**06\. Secreto**

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y casi rozando su frente con la nariz del otro niño, curioso—. ¿Qué es?

El hindú frunció el ceño en un gesto claramente reprobatorio, arrugando el tilak que llevaba tatuado entre sus finas cejas doradas; no le incomodaba en sí la curiosidad del aspirante a caballero, sino más bien, que no respetara su espacio personal. Sentado en posición del Loto a la entrada de la Casa de Virgo, a sabiendas de que pronto tendría derecho a defenderla, Shaka permanecía con la espalda recta y las pequeñas manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Su cosmos era una gran cosa pero prefería mantenerlo replegado dentro de sí, y para ello debía mantener sus ojos cerrados. Aunque al principio le había costado, a esas alturas ya se movía con soltura a lo largo y ancho de todo el Santuario sin necesidad de utilizar el sentido de la vista, valiéndose de los demás sentidos e, incluso, de una pequeña e inofensiva parte de su cosmos.

Estaba lo suficientemente orgulloso de sí mismo como para echar por tierra todo ese esfuerzo en pos de mera curiosidad.

—No es de tu incumbencia —soltó el pequeño rubio, hablando con severidad; Milo ladeó la cabeza—. Nada de lo que ocurra en este templo lo es.

—Pero seremos compañeros —le hizo notar, arrodillándose frente a él e invadiendo aún más su espacio—. ¡Por supuesto que me incumbe! ¡Seré el Caballero de Escor...!

—Y como tal, deberás guardar las formas frente al resto —lo interrumpió. Milo se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a observar en silencio a la mini versión de Buda que tenía frente a él. Parecía no inmutarse por demasiadas cosas. Si lo pinchaba con una ramita, ¿reaccionaría?—. No.

El griego abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Sabes leer la mente? —Y sin esperar respuesta—: Podrías enseñarme. ¿Me enseñarías? ¡Podríamos ir a mostrarle a Saga! Imagínate la cara de Camus cuando se entere que...

—No, Milo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No estoy aquí para tomar parte en juegos insustanciales.

Milo bufó, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos y exprimiéndose el cerebro, buscando una forma de convencerlo. Eso lo llevó a la pregunta que lo había llevado hasta allí, y pronto su atención se desvió hacia la cuestión principal... otra vez.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Shaka suspiró inaudiblemente.

—Es un secreto.

El cambio de estrategia pareció funcionar. Los ojos de Milo se iluminaron y sus cejas se arquearon, y su cuerpo en general terminó echándose hacia adelante, bajando la voz hasta adoptar un tono confidencial.

— ¿Un secreto?

—Sí.

Milo pareció aprobar eso y, como niño de honor que era, decidió alejarse de allí en lugar de seguir metiendo las narices en los asuntos privados de su compañero. Lo desconocido suele provocar temor, ansiedad, respeto; y eso el escorpiano lo sabía. Por eso había insistido tanto.

Pero siendo sinceros, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber detrás de los párpados de Shaka que no fuera un par de globos oculares?

 **...**

 **Nota:** ¡500 palabras justas!, podría saltar de felicidad xD  
La verdad, no sé muy bien de dónde saqué esto, pero se me hizo muy graciosa la visión de un mini Milo con sentido del honor y un mini Shaka tan seco como de costumbre. Sin mucho que agregar, les dejo esta pequeña cosita esperando que les guste. ¡Saludos!


	3. Déjà vu

**11\. Déjà vu**

—Otra vez.

Afrodita cerró los ojos brevemente, agotado. Sus párpados temblaban imperceptiblemente y sus manos, apretadas en pequeños puños a los costados de su cuerpo, no parecían estar mucho mejor. Inhaló con cuidado, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante que estrujó sus pulmones y el regusto ácido en su lengua, sin demasiado éxito y comprendiendo que, por más que pasara saliva e intentara serenarse, su garganta no se deshincharía y su cosmos no permanecería por él durante mucho tiempo.

Sin importar con cuánto ahínco lo intentara.

— ¿Puedo...? —tragó duro. Su voz se oía ronca, increíblemente diferente a cómo solía ser; altanera, vivaz, clara. Incluso cantarina—. ¿Puedo tomar un poco de agua?

—No. —DeathMask meneó la cabeza, cruzado de brazos y encaramado a una columna a medio derrumbar. Sus irises brillaban con algo que Afrodita no supo identificar—. ¿Cómo esperas ser un buen guerrero si te detienes cada cinco minutos? —exigió saber, demandante—. ¿Qué, acaso en medio de una batalla le pedirás un vaso de agua a tu contrincante? ¿Quieres algo para comer, ya que estamos?

—Cállate —siseó el pisciano.

—Claro, Dita, puedes ir y tomar tanta agua como quieras. Pasa por la peluquería si quieres, total tenemos tiempo...

—Basta, DeathMask.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?, digo, porque parece que no puedes hacer nada por tu propia cuent...

— ¡Cállate!

Afrodita lo fulminó con la mirada, furioso, apenas consciente de que un pequeño cúmulo de energía había brotado de su pecho para expandirse desde su centro, creando millones de pequeños filamentos de oro que se alargaron más y más, cada vez más lejos de su punto de partida. Un halo dorado brillante lo cubrió, haciendo resplandecer sus ojos y dándole el aspecto que, según un satisfecho DeathMask, debería tener todo el tiempo. No el de un niño con un aire delicado, sino el de guerrero.

Porque eso es lo que eran en realidad. La armadura era sólo un título, algo que serviría de alimento para sus orgullos.

El cosmos de Afrodita creció todavía un poco más, y aquel brillo alcanzó unos buenos cinco metros de alto. No eran simples tentáculos de energía los que se retorcían en torno al sueco, sino más bien... Bueno, sí. Parecían espinas. Hasta que las rodillas del niño se doblaron de un momento a otro, completamente agotado y al borde del desmayo. DeathMask estuvo a su lado antes de que su pequeño cuerpo golpeara el suelo, sosteniéndolo con cuidado y luego acomodándolo en la tierra para que descansara. Le ofreció una cantimplora con agua sin pronunciar palabra, y Afrodita frunció levemente el ceño.

La sonrisa del santo de Cáncer era casi tan brillante como el cosmos del futuro guardián del último templo; incluso parecía un niño, un niño feliz o brutalmente entusiasmado.

No duró mucho, pero en el momento, valió la pena.

 **...**

 **Nota:** de los tres, claramente éste no es mi favorito. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió, quiero decir.Fue como *pensando intensamente sobre el término _déjà vu* *_ Afrodita salvaje aparece* *mini DM puliendo su sarcasmo y su humor de mier** también*, en fin.

Quería conectar el drabble al presente de Afrodita en alguna escena de batalla donde se acordara de ese momento, pero a) estaba por llegar al límite de las 500 palabras, no me alcanzaba, y b) pretendo mantenerme firme: son drabbles sobre el pasado.

Así queeeee, nada. Se los dejo xD

Y por último: ¡gracias por estar al pendiente de esta cadena de fics bebés!


	4. Acto

**16\. Acto**

Era realmente curioso ver cómo una actividad tan fuera de lo común (al menos para ellos) lograba despertar un interés tan grande. Tal vez era justamente por eso: era algo nuevo, algo brillante, algo que debía ser explorado y curioseado hasta el hartazgo. ¿Y de quién había sido la idea?

De Aioros.

Por supuesto.

Saga se debatía entre la imperiosa necesidad de darse la cabeza contra la pared y reírse a carcajadas de la expresión exaltada de los niños, que correteaban de un lado a otro a lo largo del pequeño escenario improvisado. Al Caballero de Sagitario le brillaban los ojos al verlos jugar sobre el armazón de madera y trozos de columnas de mármol que habían caído hacía quién sabe cuántos años, pero Saga, lejos de estar decidido sobre qué sería lo mejor, se limitaba a mirar todo desde lo alto de un pedestal corrompido por el paso de las décadas con una expresión entre divertida y preocupada. Estaba de acuerdo en que debían tener un pequeño rato de ocio cada tanto, pero eso...

Aioros llamó al orden y todos se le pegaron como lapas, mirándolo con ojitos relucientes de expectación. Comenzó a dar indicaciones, a señalar para aquí y para allá y a repartir papelitos entre todos, sonriendo con ganas ante el entusiasmo de los más pequeños. Pronto cada uno tenía sus instrucciones, acomodados a los pies del escenario más tranquilos de lo que Saga habría creído posible.

El primer turno fue para Camus y Milo.

Mientras que el escorpión imitaba tan bien como podía a un barco y el francés simplemente se quedaba en el centro de la escena y con cara de no saber muy bien qué estaba pasando, el Caballero de Géminis se acercó al arquero meneando la cabeza y con algo parecido a la resignación pintada en el rostro.

— ¿No te parece que hay mejores obras de teatro para representar que una escena de Titanic? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca cuando Milo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Camus, que logró cubrir la superficie del escenario de escarcha y provocó que el griego patinara y cayera arriba del otro—. Mitos griegos, epopeyas...

—Vamos Saga, tienen más que suficiente de eso todos los días —replicó el Santo de Sagitario, levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobación y componiendo una brillante sonrisa cuando Camus lo miró como pidiendo ayuda, pues Milo parecía estar aporreándolo como si se hubiera compenetrado con la historia y realmente creyera que el acuariano era el iceberg—. ¡Van muy bien!

Saga se tapó los ojos con una mano, espiando de cuando en cuando a través de sus dedos para asegurarse de que aún no hubiera muerto alguien.

Sería una larga jornada.

 **...**

 **Nota:** ah, qué difícil que es hacer un comentario al respecto de esta cosita sin pies ni cabeza :v

Quería entrar en detalle al respecto del macabro plan y de las oscuras intenciones (?) de Aioros buscando formas de entretener a los más pequeños, pero luego el contador me avisó que estaba por llegar a las 500 palabras y... y bueno, qué se le va a hacer. La próxima hago una serie de oneshots, me siento tan limitada con esto xD

Gracias a todos por leer, por seguir la historia y por tomarse el tiempo para dejar un review. En serio. Me alegran la mañana xD Por otro lado, me gustaría saber si hay algún asunto en particular que les gustaría que tratara. Hago lo que puedo y normalmente me gusta escribir a mi antojo, pero me gustaría saber qué opinan. A modo de disparador (?)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Aguja

**21\. Aguja**

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

Milo se cruzó de brazos, en parte incrédulo y ansioso por saber más, y en parte receloso, casi desconfiado. Camus no parecía ser consciente de que el pequeño griego estaba poniendo todo su empeño en quemarlo con su mirada y continuaba pasando página tras página, tratando al libro que reposaba sobre su regazo como si fuera su tesoro más preciado o un bebé recién nacido, con sus particulares cejas levemente fruncidas en un gesto concentrado y sus finos labios moviéndose ligeramente con el correr de sus ojos por el texto.

—No te creo —dictaminó finalmente, desafiante y echándose hacia adelante en una especie de gesto provocador que el otro ignoró—. No es posible, porque yo...

—No veo por qué. Dije que tenía una, no que no pudieras crear una.

— ¡Pero se supone que es mi técnica secreta!

Camus rodó los ojos.

—A ver Milo, vamos a ver. ¿Cuál es tu signo?

El futuro Caballero de la octava Casa lo estudió con cierto reparo, como si estuviera intentando adivinar si su amigo tenía algún motivo secreto para preguntarle aquello, o... ¿sería una pregunta con trampa?

Qué más daba.

—Escorpio, pero...

— ¿Y cuál es su símbolo?

—Un escorpión.

— ¿Cuál es el arma del escorpión?

—Su aguijón venenoso.

— ¿Y tu técnica es?

—La Aguja Escarlata. Y no entiendo a qué quieres lleg...

—Ahí lo tienes.

Milo parpadeó.

— ¿El qué?

—No es secreta. La conoce todo el mundo —replicó Camus, con un pragmatismo que muchos adultos envidiarían.

El griego abrió la boca para contestar y luego la cerró. Y volvió a abrirla, y a cerrarla, y abrirla otra vez. El acuariano llegó a creer que estaba imitando a un pez boqueando fuera del agua por alguna razón en particular que él desconocía, pero descartó la idea casi en seguida. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos hasta que Milo reaccionara de una forma entendible y coherente, acorde a un niño de su edad, aunque todo lo que hizo fue pegarle un manotazo en el hombro a su compañero.

— ¡Basta, Camus!

El francés lo miró de reojo, ligeramente divertido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—Bah, no tienes por qué ofenderte. —Camus buscó su mochila y estuvo un buen rato escarbando en ella, logrando reavivar la curiosidad de Milo. Finalmente, extrajo un paquete fino y alargado y lo agitó delante de las narices del bicho, quien intentó atraparlo, en vano—. A éstas agujas me refería.

Dejó caer el objeto sobre la cabeza del otro, quien lo miró con gesto furibundo antes de apresurarse a desenvolverlo. Camus se arrepintió de no haber llevado también una cámara de fotos para captar la expresión de Milo, que era todo un poema.

—Éstas agujas no son como las mías —dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué observador.

Milo le lanzó las agujas de tejer y Camus apenas pudo esquivarlas, riendo tanto que pronto el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

 **...**

 **Nota:** ah, imaginarme un Camus con alma de anciana, tejiendo y tomando té, alimenta mi propia alma de vieja xD

No mucho que decir al respecto. Mil y un gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un review, y aunque no puedo contestarles a las que lo dejaron en modo guest, tengan por seguro que los leí y los tengo muy en cuenta. Así como tendré en cuenta las sugerencias para los drabbles que siguen *ya los tiene pensados*.

¡Buen ombligo de semana para todos!


	6. Paranoia

**26\. Paranoia**

Su pecho se oprimió de pura angustia.

¿Duraría mucho más?

La luna no había querido asomarse esa noche. Las nubes ocultaban el firmamento, arremolinándose perezosamente sobre su cabeza. La piel de sus manos se veía espectralmente pálida bajo aquella luz extraña y el vello de la nuca se le erizaba contra el cuello alto de su abrigo. El aire era denso, pesado, y la humedad que le pegaba los mechones contra la frente era francamente desagradable.

Tragó grueso cuando, al mirar a su alrededor y desde la considerable altura en la que se encontraba, no vio nada más que tierra árida y juegos de sombras alargadas moviéndose por los rincones de las doce Casas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no lloraría; sabía que su maestro estaba vigilándolo, estudiándolo. Entrenándolo.

Cuidándolo.

Santuario de Athena, Grecia. 1:30 AM.

Mu había sido teletransportado hasta lo alto de aquella columna solitaria (de esas pocas que quedaban en pie sin formar parte de construcciones mayores) cerca de las escalinatas que conducían a la primera de las Casas, el templo de Aries, hacía alrededor de una hora. Con un objeto sujeto entre su palma y sus dedos, algo alargado y pesado, e instrucciones de encender su cosmos lo suficiente como para iluminar su entorno y ver qué era aquella cosa. Y ese era el problema.

No se animaba a soltarlo, pero tampoco a averiguar su naturaleza.

Visto desde afuera no parecía un ejercicio muy complicado y, de hecho, elevar su cosmos no era algo que le presentara a Mu demasiadas dificultades. El quid de la cuestión era otro; era lo desconocido, era estar aferrado a algo sin saber qué era, era temor a comprender que estaba sujetando algo horrible. No le temía a muchas cosas, pero esa noche estaba sencillamente aterrado.

Su maestro estaba por allí abajo, oculto, pero llevaba una hora sin hablar.

Y Mu se sentía solo.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, buscando la constelación de Aries, más no la halló. El cielo no era más que pincelada gris tras pincelada gris. Y cerró los ojos, tomando la decisión.

Un aura dorada lo cubrió, iluminándolo tenuemente; un pequeño cúmulo de luz dorada creció a partir de su pecho, tiñendo el interior de sus párpados de color rojo. Y sólo cuando la tibieza de su cosmos le dio la confianza necesaria para dar el siguiente paso, lo hizo; sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y sus párpados temblaron. Su mano derecha asió con aún más fuerza el objeto que llevaba sujetando cerca de su cuerpo desde la medianoche.

Un espejo.

Mu ahogó un grito al ver su reflejo, pero no soltó el mango.

Sus irises se perdieron en la imagen que el cristal le ofrecía, al principio frenéticos, y luego parsimoniosos; analizando, comprendiendo, aceptando. La luz dorada se hizo más brillante a su alrededor, y su aura creció hasta el cielo, despejando las nubes y revelando las estrellas.

En el interior del templo, la armadura cobró vida.

Y a unos metros, Shion sonrió.

 **...**

 **Nota:** otra vez, 500 palabras justas. Creo que podría llorar :v

Pido mil y una disculpas por no haber actualizado hace como... eh... no sé, ya perdí la cuenta. Tengo motivos y muy... no, bueno, iba a decir que eran muy buenos pero tampoco. Lo mismo que la mayoría: exámenes, trabajos escritos y cansancio físico y mental. De nuevo, perdón xD

Y sobre el drabble... Bueno, la verdad, no tengo idea de dónde salió. Y era mi objetivo cuando empecé esto, así que no me quejo. Espero que se entienda el mensaje que quise dar (porque sí, fue medio librado al azar pero no taaaaanto) y que sea mil veces más fácil de leer que lo que fue escribirlo.

 **¡Buen fin de semana a todas!,** nos estamos leyendo.


	7. 7

**02\. Intriga**

—Si no es algo que no pueda ver, ¿por qué no me dejas verlo?

Aioros parpadeó, momentáneamente descolocado. Nop, no había pensado en eso. Y era una excelente pregunta.

Si algo no estaba prohibido, ¿por qué alguien actuaría como si, efectivamente, lo estuviera?

Otra excelente pregunta, y la había formulado él mismo. Parecía que estaba en uno de esos días en los cuales se sorprendía hasta de sí mismo... o en efecto (aunque estaba casi seguro de que esto ocurría más a menudo que lo anterior), se había despertado más brillante de lo normal.

Sin embargo, respondió con diplomacia.

—Porque no es nuestro. El contenido de esta caja es...

— ¿Sí?

— ...No es de nuestra propiedad —rectificó—. No nos incumbe lo que haya o deje de haber dentro de estas cuatro paredes de cartón.

— ¿Cuatro?

—Bueno... —Aioros tuvo que mirar la caja para contar, mentalmente, cuántos lados tenía el cubo precariamente sellado con cinta adhesiva que mantenía haciendo equilibrio sobre su regazo—. Seis en realidad.

Aioria frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, y se sentó de una forma que Aioros sabía que no auguraba nada bueno. O, al menos, nada bueno para él, que ya veía venir la insistencia y, posteriormente, el berrinche que armaría cuando él no cediera.

— ¿De quién es la caja?

El Santo de Sagitario se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, es contenido confiscado —admitió—. No entra al Santuario. Sale.

— ¿Y por qué sale?

—Pues...porque es contenido confiscado.

— ¿Y por qué es contenido confiscado?

—Porque el Patriarca Shion consideró que son cosas que no deben estar aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no deben estar aquí?

Aioros suspiró. Hacía ya dos horas que se encontraban en los límites del Santuario, sentados sobre una roca no demasiado grande, a "alguien" que supuestamente iría hasta allí a recoger el paquete. El Sumo Pontífice le había dicho eso mismo que ahora le transmitía a su hermano menor, pero si de Aioros dependiera y si realmente eran sólo objetos confiscados, habría arrojado la bendita caja al mar. Del mar nada volvía nunca.

(Excepto Kanon, pero eso Aioros no lo sabía).

—Porque...

— ¿Aioros? —El aludido alzó la cabeza y sonrió al identificar al susodicho, haciéndole aparatosas señas para que se acercara (aunque el otro se encontraba a unos escasos cuatro metros), mostrando el mismo entusiasmo infantil que... bueno, que siempre. Saga frunció el ceño al llegar junto a ellos y Aioria lo miró con ojitos brillantes—. ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

El Caballero de Sagitario dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, rogándole a Athena por un poquito de paciencia.

—No lo sé. Son objetos confiscados.

—A ver, déjame ver.

—No, Saga, no es lo correc...

—Trae, hombre. —Saga intentó arrebatarle la caja de las manos y, tras un breve forcejeo, el cartón cedió y decenas de preservativos salieron volando por los aires—. Madre de...

Pero no pudo terminar, porque un violentamente sonrojado Aioros lanzó el grito de guerra:

— ¡GUARDA ESO, SAGA!

¿Que si Aioria vio algo?

Sí, pero no entendió un comino.

 **...**

 **Nota:** flojo, flojo y muy flojo, ya sé. Tardé un millón de años en actualizar y mando esto; no sé, yo opino que deberían denunciarme por mal aprovechamiento del espacio (¿?). Y no, no sé qué acabo de decir.

Sobre la temática... bueno, siempre están esos fics en los que se dan todos contra todos y, pese a que no me interesa (ni lo haré) incluir ninguna escena sexual, me pareció ligeramente divertido imaginar a Shion hecho una fiera porque los santos de plata/bronce no respetan la castidad que le deben a su diosa.

De nuevo, tengo que celebrar y darle gracias al universo, a Dios y al gato que me da calor (mentira) porque fueron ¡500 palabras justas!

Cuando suba el próximo drabble respondo los reviews que me dejaron; me gustaría hacerlo ahora pero sinceramente, estoy medio apretada de tiempo y no quiero hacerlo a los apurones. Tengan por seguro que los leí, y que les agradezco enormemente el tiempo que le dedican a la lectura de este mini proyecto y el que se toman para dejarme saber sus opiniones. ¡Mil gracias a todas!

Nos leemos en un par de días. ¡Que tengan una buena semana!


End file.
